This invention relates to voltage doubler circuits for providing power to a device, e.g., a microwave oven magnetron, and to capacitors with internal resistors (for use, e.g., in such circuits).
In some such circuits, a selectable output power enables the oven to cook at different temperatures. In Harmon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,702, the power output is changed by switching resistances into the circuit.
Discharging a capacitor sometimes requires connecting a resistor to the capacitor. Grahame, U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,787, describes a capacitor with an internally connected discharge resistor.